


A Day in the Life of the Masters Family

by Kelseyalicia



Series: one-shots [2]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brother and Sister - Freeform, F/M, Family Feels, Married Life, Mom Dad, One-Shot, Prison, School, Second Chances, Slice of Life, Therapy, Work, good parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelseyalicia/pseuds/Kelseyalicia
Summary: Life isn't ever easy, but we must stick together to make through it! And even rich hybrids like the Masters still struggle with the day-to-day troubles of life. Well, let's see how a family of hybrids makes the most of their lives!
Relationships: Vlad Masters/Original Female Character(s)
Series: one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924873
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	A Day in the Life of the Masters Family

**Author's Note:**

> The picture was done by Yurixthewander

Today signified a vital day at Vlad-Co. Well, it was relevant to Vlad and Magdalene. Today fell on the anniversary of the establishment of the corporation. They'd planned an enormous celebration for that evening to celebrate the prosperity of the business.

First things first, there was the bi-monthly conference with all the departments' heads. Likewise, their Ghost Zone connections present at the gathering. Not that the ordinary people comprehended as they'd disguised in their human forms for the conference.

Following the conference, the couple's home life next took prevalence. They needed to make sure their three children's homework furthermore their other extracurricular activities were finished. Hopefully, they'd be done on time. They gave their private seamstress sufficient time to perfect the final improvements to their children's outfits for the gala.

Their children plus their friends were thrilled to attend the celebration. It didn't bother any of them that it was a dressy affair. They're delighted regarding the fact a party was occurring. However, they needed to get their conferences out of the way. Furthermore, making positive all the paperwork was up to date. It was imperative to have both a hard copy moreover a digital replica of all the paperwork.

"I'm so thrilled about the gala later, Vlad. It will truly be a dream come true tonight," Magdalene informed her husband that morning as she got dressed for work.

Mag owned a massive closet overflowing with outfits. Strolling over to the closet, she removed the one worn to work: a classically styled sleeveless attire and matching tailored jacket in warm periwinkle elegant silk. The skirt stopped modestly above the knee. The beige high-heeled pumps lengthened and shaped the contours of her legs.

His wife constantly exhilarated Vlad. Everything regarding her made him only fall deeper in love with her. Her beauty, her warm smile, radiant personality, and her sweet voice. Honestly, she was a dream come true herself.

"I can't wait for tonight either, my precious. Now, are you positive you have everything prepared for today's meeting?"

"If I don't, then Ian will have it. Hmm... What do you think he and Stacey will be wearing tonight at the celebration? Or what they picked out for Brooke?"

"I'm sure they'll look fashionable in anything. Don't you agree it was a wise investment to acquire our own fashion designer?"

"You mean, do I think it was a good idea that we'd got a partnership with Allure? Yes, I say it was a wise investment to acquire them. Their apparel is for all body types. The fact they agreed a portion of the sales would go to help the less unfortunate. That 15% of their clothing line goes to people around the world who don't have any clothes?"

"Yes, it was an extremely worthy investment. Now there another thing we must discuss before heading off to work?"

"You mean the parent-teacher conferences at the children's school next week?"

"Yes, which one of us should go to Jasmine and Daniel's school, and which of us should go to Danielle's?"

"I think you should attend to our youngest. But remember, Ms. Graves doesn't tolerate anyone being even one second late. So please get there on time, Vlad."

"I wish Ms. Graves was more flexible. She overly strict, and I would have to say she has a touch of OCD."

"That may be true. Nevertheless, make sure you are on time. I'll make sure I'm on time to talk to Ms. Hauntly for Jazz and Danny."

"Okay, now let us not be late to work. I'll check on how the staff is doing with their duties. You make sure our driver is waiting for us in ten."

"Of course, my love," as they kissed deeply before leaving to attend to their family first before their work.

"Tell me again, why were are we doing this little venture?" Vlad inquired to his wife as they approached a location he wouldn't have gone with a ten-foot pole. They're currently nearing the state penitentiary.

Vlad remained incredibly protective of his family; moreover, he wouldn't permit them near any threats. So for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why his wife desired to go to a penitentiary full of thoroughly deranged and dangerous offenders.

On the other hand,

Magdalene was one to believe everyone deserved a second chance. To be forgiven and find redemption. Her faith in God was that strong, and she felt her children needed to learn some valuable lessons too.

"Vlad sweetheart, is it that hard to understand?"

"That you want to go to prison? Yes, my darling, I'm afraid it is."

"Honey, these people are thought of as pure evil and worse then dirt. However, you also know many are good people that need guidance and direction. Not every crime is so unpardonable.

Not all people in prison committed violent acts. Some people made the wrong choices. Nevertheless, they deserve to be given a chance to better themselves. Some people should be forgiven after they paid their debt to society. Not be continuously reminded of a few bad choices. Do you think someone who shoplifted should be commended like someone who did assault?"

"Well..."

"Vlad, please, I want to do something to give back to society truly, and I want to help those that society has rejected."

"Okay, you made your point. But what exactly are your strategies for the inmates?"

"You'll see after we speak to the warden. Now please let me do the talking," as they approached the women's state prison. They're greeted by a sharply dressed, dark-haired woman who spoke with a faint Irish accent.

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Masters. I'm Ms. O' Conner. I still not sure why two people as distinguished as yourself are doing at my prison."

"Ms. O' Conner, we merely aspire to provide the people here a chance to improve themselves. Can we talk about this over some java?"

"Well, I suppose so. However, we will have to pass some of the cells to get to my office. Nevertheless, please don't associate with the prisoners."

"Nothing more then a hello will pass our lips."

It wasn't the most pleasant thing to walk through the prison. Some of the prisoners showed their manners. Others weren't so well-behaved. They arrived at Ms. O' Conner's office, and Magdalene laid out her proposal for numerous programs she felt would benefit the prison people. Furthermore, make sure they're rehabilitated when they're released.

"I see you've thought very carefully about what programs you are offering. You are quite the humanitarian, Mrs. Masters."

"I've faith in humanity, Ms. O' Conner. I feel anyone who is shown compassion and allowed to improve themselves can transform themselves. It benefits when people don't see others as insignificant and trash. I'm positive if you consent to these programs, I'm sure you'll see you won't have repeat offenders."

"Well, I'm still not sure how much faith I have in this, but I agree with your proposal So what program would you like to utilize first?"

"Well, I'd appreciated it if you'd arrange first at least two hours every day devoted to our educational program. Then another two hours for the other programs."

"You require both classroom time and activity time?"

"My husband and I plan to have some of the most qualified tutors come. We've got a great tutoring program in mind. It'd start with the basics then gradually bring in higher education."

"It will take a few weeks to make the necessary calls and get the proper paperwork filed. I'd say in about a month and a half. We'll have everything you need to begin your programs with us."

"Thank you, Ms. O Conner. We also need to arrange a meeting to talk to the men's correctional facility's warden to arrange the same things. If you'd call ahead and tell them we are coming to that, be excellent."

"Not a problem. The warden is my brother-in-law, and I'll email him everything you have showed me. Everything should be ready for when you arrive."

"Thank you for your time. We shall let ourselves out."

As the Masters left, they didn't notice how one of the prisoners, a lady with short auburn locks and purple eyes, was watching them. She'd say a dejected expression as she watched them leave. Like her heart was broken, and it wasn't from being in prison either.

The whole Master Family was in their Specter Limo. They're going to their weekly appointment with the Ghost Zone Therapist, aka Sigmund Freud. While not everyone ended up a ghost, the Ancients had made plenty of sorts. Translation? The people that the Earth consider "The Greatest Minds" or made "Big Impacts" was immediately converted into Ghosts. Then given responsibilities in the Ghost Zone that were equivalent to those in their lives.

Several great minds end up teaching at the schools or even Ghost Zone College, which does not name after an individual Ancient. All the Ancients just founded it. So it's correct name was "The Ancients College" However other influential souls from Earth had all kinds of jobs ranging from being authors and moviemakers to running the Ghost Zone Bank!

Now, while there 12 Ancient Laws, everyone knew these laws were more like the Constitution. There were other rules and regulations of the Ghost Zone. Walker is delighted to remind you of all of them that everyone was expected to follow. One law was everyone in the Ghost Zone was obligated to get therapy. To deal with their unresolved issues and to make sure they didn't turn rogue.

While the Ghost hybrids family made their way to the Ghost Zone therapy clinic, there were the typical dilemmas with the kids. Namely, Jazz being bothersome by spouting off how much she knew about psychology already. Therefore she was more qualified then half the staff to care for people's mental health.

Danny just kept wanting Jazz to shut up and stop psychoanalyzing the family. Therapy was troublesome enough; he didn't need it from his older sister. It was irritating how frequently she had to show off she got the brains in the family. She got a straight A in school, and he was lucky to hold a B average in school with a steady C in Math.

Dani, the girl, was just restless plus didn't fancy going at all. She would rather be doing anything else then stuck in a room for an hour talking about her feelings and working on coping skills.

Their parents had yet again to remind them of the importance of therapy and why they didn't just do individual sessions all the time. Having marriage counseling and family therapy helped too. Therefore reluctantly, they kept going till they made it to the therapist's office. Today, they hoped their intern sitting in wasn't Penelope Spectra, who still hadn't master control of her emotional powers.

Their friend Vanity knew her mom continued working hard at her job. She'd yet to end her addiction to using misery to bolster her beauty. Consequently, the therapist intern needed to have therapy at the same time! Great!


End file.
